Forever and a day
by dwatlaskrhtcm
Summary: A look at the relationship between Chris Evans and his girlfriend Anna Jackson as they go through the good and bad times through their relationship...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys hope you enjoy it , :-D , This chapter is mainly about introducing Chris and Anna's relationship next chapter will be more about her friends and her backround :-DI of course I don't know what Chris is like as a lover.I'm only basing this on interviews I've seen/watched and chacters he's played :-D**

READ A.N!^^^^

"I'll see you soon"Chris whispered into my ear as he gave me a final arms wrapped around his waist and his arms were wrapped around me one of them stroking my hair,  
"I know"I was just leaving to go and film Captain America.  
I'd come with him to the airport,I couldn't go with him this time because I too was an actor and had a few jobs to do back had _finally_ managed to find a secluded place to say goodbye to eachother but our Bodyguards Daniel and James were standing a little way off just in case one of the fans came in.I mean both of us did love our fans to bits but we were just two regular people in love who had managed to go gain fame and stardom."But maybe I don't want to see you soon maybe I can't until you go so I can spend sometime by myself"I said teasing him and pulling away slightly so I could look him in the eyes ,He laughed slightly  
"Now we both know that's not true"He said and gave me a peck on the lips  
"Yeah we do"I said and gave him another kiss.I sighed as they announced the final call for his flight,  
"Bye Bubz"He said I smiled that was our nickname for eachother  
"Bye Chris"I said and gave me another kiss just a tad longer.  
"Love you"  
"Love you too"He gave me a quick peck on the lips.  
As I watched him walked off,I smiled to myself,I was going to surprise soon on I walked off the press bombarded me with questions about Chris going away and whether we were going to see eachother soon.I just ignore them and walked over to the fans and did autographs and took pictures.

Once I got back into the car I got my phone and did a quick tweet,  
_**Just said goodbye to Chris at the airport :-(**_.  
As soon as I tweeted it I instantly got loads of replies:  
_**kRaZyCuRl: AnnaJAY I'm sure you'll see him soon :D .  
kRaZyCuRl Maybe ;-)  
kRaZyCuRl: AnnaJAY Oh my gosh!You replied!Thankyou so much!  
kRaZyCuRl:No problem!  
AnnaJAY You can always call him :)  
Loveya I know :) I'll call him tonight  
**_I then got alot of 'Aww's' and ''That's SO cute!"I laughed and put my phone down after telling them all I was driving home so I wouldn't be replying.

Once I got home to mine and Chris's house I said goodbye to Daniel(My bodyguard-James was Chris') was greeted by 's 'bestfriend' he insisted that I have him while he was away because I was alone,I then told him that he would be alone so he said that he'd be working 90% of the time so I agreed even though I too was working I would still be in LA.  
"Hey boy"I said kneeling down to give him a stroke under the chin,"How ya doing?"He responded by jumping on me and licking my then started looking around for Chris,  
"He's not here buddy."He whined"I know"I gave him one more stroke and then walked over to my desk to pick up my new script it was for a new version of 'Sleeping Beauty' except it was going to be abit more adult but it was still going to be told in the same the cast were meeting up next week to get to know eachother,then we had a read through and then I was off to surprise Chris but for now I had to go over the lines and get the concept of character

After going over my lines I looked at the clock 14:00,Chris would still be on the plane for another four hours so I ended up just going onto YouTube and watching random crap do I ended up doing that for three hours until my brain realised that my stomach was hungry so I made some Pasta for myself and put the tele on watched The Big Bang Theory-There was marathon through an episode and me laughing my head off my mobile went off,  
"Hello?"I said laughing,Not looking at the caller ID  
"Are you alright?"Ah it was Chris ,I looked at the clock it was now 18:30  
"Chris!"I cheered happily"Yeah I'm great thanks just watching The Big Bang Theory,How's the Hotel?"  
"Oh it's amazing!It'd be better if you were here though"Even after four years of being together he could still make me blush  
"Aw,You charmer"He laughed  
"You know it"I sighed  
"So what are you doing?"  
"Apart from talking to you?Nothing much I've got the the tele on...but that's it"  
"What time have you got to get up in the morning?"  
"Seven...you?"  
" I've got tommorow off aswell but I'm at work on Wednesday"  
"Alrighty then I'm going to bed I'll talk to you tommorow"  
"Alright,I'm going to stay up a little bit longer"  
"Bye,Love you"  
"Love you too"I put the phone down and carried on watching another episode of The Big Bang Theory and then got ready for bed.  
"Come on East"Me and Chris didn't usually allow him upstairs and on the bed but when Chris wasn't here he slept on the bed with me in my space and I slept in Chris' place as it smelled of him.

That night/morning I got a text from Chris  
**Morning,:-D,xxx-C **I grumbled as I texted back  
**Go away you bully :( xxx-A  
You love me anyway :)-C  
I suppose now I need to sleep,Night/morning,Love you bub,xxx-A  
Night night,Love you too bubz,xxx-C **I smiled bubz was or nickname for eachother and as soon as I put the phone down ,fell back to sleep**  
**  
" before I knew it I was at a crew meeting with the rest of Sleeping Beauty,Only a few of us was there because the others had work but there was still a fair amount of people.  
"So are you missing Chris?"Miranda Richardson said- she was playing the wicked witch.  
"Yeah"I replied"But I speak to him every day when I can"  
"How long have you two been together anyway?It must be a few years now?"Jensen Ackles asked-He was playing the prince.  
" 've known eachoth about five years but it's going to be our four year anniversary next month"I said 'd propbobly only be going out for dinner this 'd agreed we'd stop doing something special next year just perhaps a kiss, say 'Happy getting togther anniversay' and...something else...  
"Well you two are made for eachother"David Lean said-He was the director  
"Thankyou"And for the rest of the day we just carried on chatting,laughing and generally having a good time and exchanging numbers.

I got home at 22:00 to find I had two messages and two missed calls.I looked at the first from one of my bestfriends-Rebecca,  
**Yo,I aint seen you in ages,When we mettig up?Free tomorow?X-R **I laughed and texted back  
**Yeah I'm free,My place 11?Xx-A  
Coolness,So I'll see you tommorow X-R **I laughed at the Mean Girls quote that was our movie whenever we were feeling down or upset,Which had rarely ever happened now since I met Chris.  
I then looked at the next was Chris  
**Don't you love me anymore? :(-C **I frowned he'd sent this about an hour ago,  
**What do you mean I don't love you?Course I do-A **I didn't get a reply straight but about hslf an hour later.  
**I'm joking bubz-but seriously though answer your phone...-C **I frowned and saw I had 5 missed calls from bless him despite his busy schedule he still made time for me.  
**Sorry bub,Been out with the cast of Sleeping Beaut-A  
No problem,I'll call you tommorow at 11 your time k?-C  
Alright then ,sorry again,Love you,X-A  
It's alright bubz,Love you too,XX-C **I smiled I couldn't wait to see him again.

**So guys how was it? Structured critism please Do you want to see Anna with Becca or should I just tie to skip to Anna surprising Chris?, :-D .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy , :-D .**

_

"Hey Becca!"I said happily as I answered the door.I had just got off the phone with Chris and had had the usual conversation with him like the day before last.  
"Hey Anna!"She said and hugged me in the doorway.I hugged her back tightly.I hadn't seen her in _ages_ what with work and all that.  
I stepped back to let her come in.I shut the door and followed her in.I laughed as she made herself a cup of a coffe,  
"Make your self at home"I said teasing her,  
"Hey I've known you fo seven years now!I can do what I want!"She teased back.  
She knows she can touch and do whatver she wants...apart from Chris,She has her own man,David Richards.  
"When are you next seeing Chris?"She asked stirring her Coffe and the pouring water into my cup and doing the same.  
"I'm seeing him next month-but it's a surprise so don't tell him"  
"As ...movie?"  
"Sure,Which one?"  
"Hmmmm how about Iron man?"  
"Yeah sure,I'll go and get the DVD you get the popcorn"She nodded and I went upstairs to get the DVD.

_

I sat on the plane smiling happily,I only had an hour left until I landed and surprised the moment though I was just looking at one of the five magazines, I'd bought with me for the flight,and was also randomly tweeting.I sighed and put the magazine down and looked out the window for the rest of the flight.

After I had dropped my luggage at Chris' hotel I got into the car that was waiting for me.

I was now walking to the set where Chris is working(at the moment).I walked in and the producer,Kevie Feige,who knew I was coming, led me to where was Chris filming.

I sighed happily as I saw him and couldn't help but giggle at his old fashioned hair do,I sat down and watched Chris doing his thang,Yes I did just thang.  
"The one oh seventh?!"Chris said in character  
"Yes..why?"His co-star Hayley said.  
"Come on"He said and ran off until he was out of camera view.

"Ok!That's it for the ten!"The Director,Joe Johnson,called and flashed me a quick smile.  
Chris and Hayley nodded and Chris walked over to where the water cooler was,Not seeing me.  
"Hey Chris"I said plainly as he walked past stopped,frowned and turned grinned when he saw me.  
"Anna!"He cried and quickly walked over to me(Making sure not to trip on any of the wires).I jumped up and he enveloped me in his arms picking me up slightly.I laughed and he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"What are you doing here?"Chris asked  
"I'd thought I'd come and surprise you."He gave me another kiss  
"Well it worke to d.I can give you your anniversary present on the day."  
"Oo what is it?!"I asked excitedly our anniversary was tommorow...aw he already got me scoffed.  
"Like I'm going to tell you"He said Director then called for all the crew so they could start filiming the next scene."Go back to the Hotel,"Chris said"I should be back soon"I nodded and gave him a gentle kiss.  
"Alright,See ya"  
"Bye"He gave me a kiss on the cheek.I politely waved at Hayler,who was comin over to get Chris,She waved back.I gave Chris a wink and walked away.

After few hours of being at the hotel there was knock at the door,I got up from the sofa,where I was going over my lines and making sure they were perfect.I answered the door to be greeted with a boquet of red roses.I poked his round.  
"Surpise"He said sweetly.I gently took the roses from him and let him come in.I put the roses on the side and sat on the bed.  
"You alright?"Chris asked me as he took off his jacket and shoes.  
"I'm fine"He then flopped down onto the body face forwards and arms out,Causing me to fall backwards.I turned on his side.I climbed my way up the bed and I too turned on my side so I was facing him .I scooched in and put an arm around him and he did the same to me and he rested his chin on my head.I sighed happily,It was good to be in his arms again.  
"I've missed you so much"He whispered.I grinned and looked up at him,  
"Well I'd be pretty upset if you didn't miss me"  
"I can't say anything sentimental with out you taking the mick can I?"He said nudging my nose with his own.  
"Nope"I said grinning and gave him a peck on the nose and sat up to go but Chris stopped me by grabbing hold of my wrist-not too tight though"Chris"I whined"Le' me go"He pulled me backdown,  
"No"He growled in my ear"I want a cuddle"That made me laugh out loud.I sat up and he layed onto his back.I straddled him and gave him a peck on the lips.  
"You big old softie"I said settling down his chest.  
"How long are you here for?"Chris asked stroking my hair  
"A few days...Do you have any days off?"  
"Yep,Tommorow as it happens,They're filming scenes with the 'Red Skull'"I grinned  
"Great"I said and planted a firm kiss on the lips.

**Please reviewwwww Structred critism is welcomed :-D.**


End file.
